1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a patterned retardation film, and more particularly to a patterned retardation film having at least one phase retardation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along the advance in the display technology, a patterned retardation film is provided accordingly. Different optical phase retardations can be generated through the use of the patterned retardation film, so as to generate stereo visual effect. The patterned retardation film can be used in the 3D display technology such as stereo display glasses, stereo display TV and so on.
The patterned retardation film makes the liquid crystal molecules generate different alignment effects through the design of micro pattern, and can further make the liquid crystal molecules generate different phase retardation effects in different areas through the design of the thickness in different areas.
The micro pattern of the patterned retardation film is a crucial factor for optical effects. For the patterned retardation film to achieve wider application, the industries have invested considerable amounts of capital and equipment in various designs of the patterned retardation film so that the 3D display technology can advance further.